the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Of The Hunt (Holy Name)
Ordo Hunters: "Welcome to the top of the food chain." Hunters are imbued with God's righteous fury against monsters and all that goes bump-in-the-night. Possessed with powerful weapons and senses, Hunters excell at the silent kill, tracking prey and taking them down with the perfect kill shot. Hunters have no specific, primary abilities. Instead, they have a set of honed powers which combine together to create the perfect predator. Most Hunters are recruited from people who have suffered grievously at the hands of supernatural evil, or from people who posses a strong sense of justice and rightness in the world. Some Hunters form small teams which hunt together, while others prefer to work alone. There are many Hunters with many different and unique styles. In battle, Hunters work best as snipers, taking out targets, especially select targets of great importance to the enemy, even from great distances away. Their ability to move unseen and sense things far beyond themselves make them equally great at reconnaissance. AKA: the Inherent, the Fighters. Hunter Degrees Gunsmith Facts: -Hunters can see heat signatures with the naked eye, allowing them to designate targets even in dense terrain. -Hunters with experience lose the need to sleep, able to stay perfectly awake, for days or weeks at a time, with total focus in place. The need for food or drink can be supernaturally suspended as well. -Hunters can imbue their weapons with holy light or fire, giving them an added level of lethality and making them dangerous even to powerful Supernaturals Even spirits, which are immaterial, can be harmed by a Hunters knife or bullet. -Camouflage = Experienced Hunters can go partially invisible, or change their colors to better match their background. This works even against supernatural surveillance (unless whoever is looking is actively searching for them, but even then its 50/50). -Heightened Senses = Hunters can see greater distances in total clarity, they can hear things far away and their sense of smell becomes wolf like in potency. Many Hunters report 'smelling' their targets coming long before sighting them through their scopes. -Weapon Efficiency = Guns never seem to jam, knives remain razor sharp without cleaning far longer than they should, and more. Hunters are blessed with highly efficient weapons, even if said weapons are actually quite cheap. Such is the nature of a blessing. -In the modern age, Hunters maintain darknets for themselves full of files on various types of enemies, known locations of infestation, supply caches, allies, other Adepts and Squads, etc. Even Rogue Hunters actively participate in this inter-Order community, knowing that the best weapon a Hunter can have is to be forewarned. -The presence of supernatural evil often can be detected by Hunters as the faint whiff of brimstone in the air (relative power, only works when evil is active somehow). This helps alert them to the presence of prey. -Hunters and Remnants have a system of symbolic codes called Christercany. These symbols, derived from the ancient codesof the first Christians, are used by modern Adepts to leave information behind for other Adepts who know how to read them. -Hunters can select a preferred prey type from the list of agents of the Darkness. By heaving such extensive knowledge of this single type of prey, the Hunter gains increased skill when out stalking them. -Hunters support civil paramilitary groups such as state militias, often operating within their organizations to root out evil. -Hunters have a less than amicable relationship with the Abominations. While they can work together if necessary, most Hunters find it difficult to trust them, given how Hunters by their nature hunt down monsters and kill them. Makes things awkward. -A lot of Hunters tend to be the loner types, preferring to go it alone. -Hunters are renowned for their relentlessness. They will track prey for days, hunting down villains to the ends of the earth. Many Hunters have finally bagged their quarry after running them beyond the point of exhaustion. Hunting & Trapping: When you look at the capabilities listed in the Hunter Degrees and compare them with other Degree lists, you'll probably notice a distinct lack of power variations. The point is that Hunters don't really have that many specific powers. Hunter powers aren't designed to give a Hunter an array of supernatural feats. They are designed to powerfully accentuate natural skills and equipment. A Hunter truly comes into his own when he stocks up on a real, professional arsenal and masters the skills of the hunt. Yeah, using Holy Flame on a .22 rifle will still give damage, but imagine using that same, simple feat on a grenade launcher? Or using your stealth to set land mines around a monster's cave? Hunter powers are designed to drastically increase the lethality of any weapon, and give the Hunter the initiative in any situation. They are also designed to be used at long range, which means by the time an opponent is even aware of a Hunter, he is already mortally wounded or by the time he closes distance he'll be dead long before he can do anything to the Adept. Weapons And Gear: Hunters have a reputation for being gun nuts. They usually keep private collections of various firearms, ammunition and field gear. Many of them keep these collections in private and secure locations or even keep caches of them over their Squad's region. The Hunter Network: Hunters look out for each other. Through national and international systems of secret communication (darknet websites, private clubs, hunting affiliations, etc.) Hunters keep each other informed on weapon caches, hide aways, safe houses, prime weapons salesmen, etc. Sense of Smell: Hunter's primary power, besides their abilities with long-range weapons, is their sense of smell. Hunters are like human bloodhounds, they can track targets, detect threats, and even smell the scent of one person on the person of someone they hugged or touched just that morning. Experienced Hunters are said to be able to just step outside, take a whiff, and instantly tell how many deer or predators are in the woods that day. Many Hunters have tracked down targets simply by detecting their scent on the wind across town or stalking them through the trails they take in the woods. Thrill of the Hunt: For many Hunters, the hunt itself is a source of excitement, even pleasure. Hunters were quite literally designed for this sort of operation, and the inherent danger only adds to the thrill. As such, many Hunters have personalized rituals or unofficial ceremonies they might perform the night before a hunt. Fasting is a particularly popular form of hunting ritual, although many modern Adepts question the wisdom of abstaining from nourishment the night before a major operation that may take days to finish? References: -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1740707/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0460681/ -Dr. Abraham Van Helsing -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0215750/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0493464/ -http://www.cabelas.com/ Category:God